Cleopatra Cartwright
"People who think that dying is the worst thing don't know a thing about life." - Tari to July about Life despite being only a child which surprised Rose Cleopatra "Cleo" Honeyrose Athena Cartwright ('''born '''Rosalynne "Rose" Evangeline Daniels) Born as Rose was the only daughter out of Dean Daniels and Evangeline Lee-Greenberg and has four older brother's named Deshawn, Akeem, Marquis, and Rashaun and the older sister to Tyreek, Lashay, and twins Lamar, and Jamar. When she became adopted into the Cartwright Family, the only connection she had to her family was when she sent them money to be able to live. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Cleo is definitely a good egg. She's strong, sassy, and doesn't put up with nonsense from other people. Sure, she has some habits (e.g., the snuff) that people like Tari might find a little gross or embarrassing, but she stands up for what she believes in, doesn't suffer abuse gladly, and is fiercely loving toward our Tari and see's her as her protector and guardian. Powers Witches Powers Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. Some potions come in different forms of liquid, such as jelly, stew, brew, or even soup. They can also be made into solid form, often pills, powder, candy, and possibly drugs. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. * Defense Powers: The user can release/use energy/matter (whether organic, inorganic, objects, etc.) to defenses of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of standard defense, etc. Magiportation: The user can teleport via magic/magical energy, either utilizing transportation spells or transforming into magical energy and appearing in a new location. Craftsmanship Magic: The user has the ability to use magic that revolves around crafts/craft items flawlessly They are able to forge the sharpest of swords, the strongest of armors, the greatest of statues, the most powerful of items, etc. * Create Mystic Objects: Mystic artifacts are capable of granting great mystical powers to their owner. Some of the best known objects in this category include wands, staffs, rings, cloth and weapons. The most powerful of these objects allow a powerful magic user to unleash the full extent of their skills. It may be more easily utilized by a user who was born with an affinity for the arcane, although this is not always the case. If users with little to no prowess in the arcane arts enter into contact with them, then the power of the artifact may overwhelm them, causing many side-effects such as not being able to use the power or being driven to madness, or even dying. Note that the object can be wielded by anyone, even those who are not born with an affinity for magic. * Magical Trap Construction: Users can lay down traps of magic that activate when a certain condition is met. Such effects include explosions at the scene of the trap, or notifications of the trap being activated. * Object Creation: The user can create inanimate matter such as weapons and platforms. * Quality Enhancement: The user can increase the quality of target, whether organic or inorganic, including themselves. Some examples include; increasing the sharpness and/or the durability of a sword, giving living beings a enhanced and/or peak condition, etc. * Worthiness Enchantment: The user can enchant any object (weapons, jewelry, furniture, etc.) to be used by only those who have proven themselves worthy (as defined by the user) of using said object. Unworthy can not use the object or it's powers or even pick it up at all due to the enchantment, even if the person in question has Enhanced Strength or Supernatural Strength. Relationships The Cartwright Sisters Tari Cartwright Family Friends Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hedge Witch Category:Cartwright Family Category:Demon Caravan Allies Category:Daniels Family